


Just a Quick Hello

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve calls Tony.





	

Tony was moody and hard to get along with but that was okay because he’d holed up in his house and wasn’t taking calls or seeing anyone.

His phone rang and he checked it. The phone he’d given Steve. 

“Stark here.”

“Are you all right?” Steve’s voice made him shiver.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“The news says you’re not. Nat says you’re not.” 

“I – what can I say? You left. You -”

“I still love you.”

“Damn you to hell, Steve. I love you too.”

“I’ll call again soon. Take care, Tony. No matter what, I’ll love you.” 

“I know.”


End file.
